Believe in Me
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Ootari are in London for a business trip. Mrs. Ootari finds Harry. He is in the hospital when it is discovered that Harry is their nephew. His medical results horrify them. The two quickly get custody of him and take him to Japan. He and Kyōya become close and Kyōya is very protective of him. Will Dumbledore support them or will he try to ruin Harry's happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Believe In Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or OHSHC.

'Thoughts'

A limo pulled up to a huge mansion. The driver stepped out and opened the door. First a man exited the car and then a woman.

"Good evening Mr. Ootari. Everything has been prepared just as you asked.

"Good. Make sure the car is ready for my meeting later."

"Yes sir."

"Have one ready for me too. I want to go shopping." Mrs. Ootari said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Just don't go overboard." Mr. Ootari said to his wife.

"I won't."

"Good. Now let's rest."

"Of course dear."

* * *

(Later with Mrs. Ootari)

"The car is ready ma'am."

"Great. Take me to the most popular spot for shopping."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The drive was short. The man opened the door for his employer.

"This is Parker Clothing Store." He told her.

"This is the best place for clothes?"

"In London, yes."

"I see." She smiled at him. "Give me a few hours."

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Ootari entered the store. She waved off one of the workers and began browsing. She found items for both herself and her daughter. She was very picky so she didn't find much. She still preferred traditional Japanese clothing over some of the modern clothing. Her daughter liked the more modern clothing.

She paid for the clothing before leaving. It was on her way to the car that she witnessed something horrible. A small boy was thrown from a moving vehicle. Akita dropped her bags and ran over to him.

She grabbed her phone and called the police. She reported it quickly as she reached him.

The boy was unconscious. He was half on the street and half on the sidewalk. Blood was pooling under him. She didn't dare to move him. Akita noticed that the clothes were too big and too old.

The driver had seen her kneeling on the ground. He ran over to check on him.

"Ma'am!?"

"I'm okay. Call my husband and let him know."

"Yes ma'am."

Soon the ambulance and police arrived. The paramedics went to the child. An officer went over to her. They asked her a few questions. The ambulance took the boy. Her husband arrived at some point and waited near the car.

"What happened?"

"I came out of the store and watched as the boy was thrown from a car. It didn't even stop. I called the police as I ran over. He was unconscious and bleeding."

"They threw him from the car?" The man was shocked.

"Yes."

"Do you remember what the car looked like?"

"A Vauxhall cavalier I believe. It was silver. I didn't see the license plate though." She looked upset by that.

"That's okay ma'am. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." She walked over to her husband.

"Are you okay Akita?" He asked.

"No." She told him what happened.

"I know. Davidson informed me. "He's at St. John's hospital."

"Let's go."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

The two climbed into the limo. The ride wasn't long for them to arrive. Yoshio talked to a nurse.

"The doctors are working on him now. I can show you to the waiting room."

"Yes please."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club.

'Thoughts'

Akita and Fatumi waited patiently in the waiting room. It was six hours later when the doctor came to see them. The nurse had pointed them out. A police officer was also there.

"The boy is in stable condition for now. We will see how he does through the night." The doctor told them.

"Thank you doctor." The officer said.

"Can we see him?" Akita asked.

"I'm sorry." He said to them. "Hospital visiting hours are over."

Akita sighed. "I understand. I _will _be back tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." He was glad to see that the child would have someone there for him.

Akita and Fatumi left the hospital. They went home for the night. Meanwhile the doctor led the officer to the boy's room to collect evidence. He also informed him of his findings.

"He's been abused for a long time." He said as showed him the scars. "These are in different stages of healing. He is very malnourished and dehydrated."

"I'm not surprised. They did throw him from a moving car." He said unhappily.

"True." The doctor muttered. "Here are the clothes he was in."

"Thank you. Was there signs of sexual abuse?" He asked.

"No. If he was sexually abused then we will have to wait for him to wake up." He said.

"I see. Anything else?" He asked.

"No." The doctor said.

"Alright." He took the boys prints and DNA. "I just hate abuse of any kind. Especially on children." He said when he finished taking pictures.

"Me too." The doctor said.

"I'll be on my way. Call me if you find anything or he wakes." The officer said

"Of course."

The officer left after that. The doctor looked at the boy once more before going to check on his other patients.

* * *

(One Month Later)

The child was still in a coma a month later. He had so many surgeries done just to keep him alive. Not only did he have internal damage from the abuse and being thrown from a car they found tumors on his lungs. Luckily they were small but they did find that he had stage one lung cancer. He also had several brain bleeds that needed to be taken care of. Since the surgeries put so much pressure on his body they had to be done separately and spaced apart. The Ootaris visited him everyday.

During one of the surgeries to stop a brain bleed a scrub nurse had recognized him. She volunteered at a free clinic sometimes. She remembered him because of the whip marks on his back. He had come in with his uncle. Told the doctor his foolish nephew had paid older kids to whip him in order to prove how tough he was. Nobody believed him. They had called CPS and the police but the man and child left before the police and a CPS worker arrived.

An investigation was done but nobody could find them. The man had given a fake name. Said that he was Walter Hanson. The address he had given was also a fake. When Harry Potter didn't show up in the system they figured the name was a fake as well.

Mrs. Snow, a teacher, had gone to the police station a week after the boy was admitted into the hospital. She reported one of her students missing. She hadn't seen him in a week while his cousin had shown up. When asked his cousin said that he had disappeared. The principle ignored her. She had said that the student's name was Harry Potter.

From their they started to get somewhere. The police found that the principal didn't register the boy because he didn't want it known that he had allowed a delinquent into his school. They found that he liked fourteen year old boys and the uncle had promised to give him the boy if he didn't report the abuse and allowed him into the school.

He was arrested and they got the names of the boy's relatives and their home address. They then went to number four Privet Drive. By the end, Petunia, Marge, and Vernon Dursley were arrested for abuse along with Arabella Figg. Not only did she know and not report it they found out that she too hit him. It happened too quickly for her to contact Dumbledore and tell him what happened. Dudley was sent to live with his uncle. He had no idea his dad had a brother who had been disowned for being gay.

They searched the house and found a box with the name Lily Evans on it in the attic. They found that she was the boy's mother. Searching the box they had found journals. The police looked through them hoping to find a relative. What they did find was a shock.

One of the officers returned to the hospital. He had gotten a sample of Mr. Ootari's DNA and went back to the police lab. There they tested his blood with Harry's. They found a familiar match. Fatumi Ootari was Harry's uncle.

Once the man knew it wasn't long until he gained custody of his nephew. Husband and wife had been given his medical files and were horrified. They brought in the best pediatric doctor from their hospital. He was to be in charge of Harry's care. They all just prayed that Harry would wake up.

* * *

(Journal)

August 21st, 1975:

I can't believe this. I just found out that before I was born, my mum had an affair. I am the result of the affair. Apparently her and Harry had been fighting and she left him. She slept with another man and got pregnant. She then returned to Harry and acted like nothing happened. Harry thinks that I am his. He died thinking I was his and that mum was faithful to him. It makes me so angry. I can never forgive her for lying to me. Had I not found that picture of her and her lover I wouldn't have ever known.

September 1st, 1975:

Mum and I talked before I came to the train station. She felt guilty for the affair. She even said that she felt disgusted with herself. Turns out she told Harry about the affair when they got back together. He forgave her. He knew I wasn't his and yet still raised me as his own. Mum said that she had told the man about me. He had cheated on his pregnant wife while in London on business and refused to admit that I was his. Douchebag. Anyway I don't need him. Harry was and will always be my dad.

July 6th, 1976:

My mum is a fucking lying whore. I just found out that she never told my bio dad about me. She lied about telling dad about the affair and about me. I had overheard her and grandma arguing about it. I will never forgive her for this.

July 18th 1976:

I found my bio dad. His name is Aso Ootari. He is a rich man in Japan. I was going to send a letter but I didn't. Just because Aso cheated on his wife, that is if mum wasn't lying about that as well, then his wife and child shouldn't pay the price. Despite the fact I want to meet my little brother I know that this whole mess will cause him pain. My brother is Fatumi Ootari by the way. Maybe one day we shall meet but until then I will keep it a secret. Thanks a lot mum.


End file.
